The True Embodiment of Betrayal
by Huntress Kalypso
Summary: Nobody cared about Ethan; nobody even cared to notice him. But now he is going to change that, Ethan is going to make a choice that will change people see about him.


**A/N:**_This story takes place when Ethan left the camp to Kronos' army, which my guess is; after The Titan's Curse and before The Battle of the Labyrinth. I hope you guys like_ it!  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> _The Random Quote Challenge by PiercetheVeils  
><em>

__**"What I do know is that if you give a human being a chance to be stupid and violent, then they're going to take it, every time. No matter where they are."  
>-More than This, written by Patrick Ness<strong>

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Percy Jackson_

**Criticism and any form of advice is highly appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Ethan's POV<p>

Ethan always hated him for what he did. "That" man stole his fame. "That" man made Ethan look like nothing, as if he was invisible to the world. And "that" man was Percy Jackson. Everywhere Ethan went was "Percy" this, or "Percy" that. Why can't it be "Ethan" this, or "Ethan" that for a change. Everything Ethan went through—quests, search and rescue—it was all for nothing. That's why he was going to change everything; Ethan was going to finally get some attention in the world, but he couldn't do this by himself, he needed at least something that could start him on his journey.

He clearly knew that his mother Nemesis wouldn't help. For when Ethan first arrived at the Camp, he prayed to the gods everyday for a sign to find his way to him so that he may be claimed and that he can finally leave Hermes Cabin, but it never came. He then finally found out who his mother was when he set off on a quest to retrieve a missing demigod. His mother all of a suddenly appeared right in front of him saying "I knew that I'd run into you sooner or later, well...Ethan I'm your mother; Nemesis" then disappeared before Ethan's group can see what he saw. That hell of a woman just disappeared on Ethan making him look more like a fool in the group, making him look like "living in the Hermes Cabin makes you crazy." It got even worse for Ethan when that Percy guy came back from his quest and was made the new hero.

Ethan came back from his quest and brought back the guy who has been missing for over a month! What did he ever do to deserve this kind of rejection? Upon being "received" back, he stumbled onto the rumor that Luke was gathering rouge demigods to work under the leadership of Kronos. Ethan was more than happy to receive this kind of news, this might actually make him famous, this might actually make him get more attention—not the kind of attention he wanted, but Ethan was still happy to do it anyway—.

When Ethan left the camp, nobody cared, nobody even assumed that he had left, "Poor little Ethan wouldn't go to the dark side, he's too weak to even lift his own sword" but when Ethan succeeds his quest, his goal, his mission, he is going to ask permission from Kronos _himself_ to help defeat Camp Half-Blood, even if it requires his life. Ethan was going to kill them all, and he was going to force him mother to do, even if he has to kidnap her and drag her across hills and plains just to make her corporate. When Ethan finally set up camp for the night somewhere in Sand Diego alleyway, he sat down on his legs—the way the Japanese do it—and prayed to his mother, and Ethan was not asking, he was more _commanding_ his mother to come down and face him.

"Mother, I know you can hear me." Ethan started. "I need you to come down now, so don't abandon me like last time."

"What kind of a prayer is that?" A woman's voice called over in all directions, as if she was moving constantly around a cloud of air. "I had mortals give me a better prayer than that trash. Ethan if you want to impress your mother, you have to do better than that. At least sound like you're threatening me, and try not to sound like a whimpering child all lost and lone." A woman suddenly came out of nowhere and walked around Ethan in a circle over and over again, speaking normally as she did as if she wasn't getting dizzy at all.

"Hello Nemesis." Ethan reluctantly said, he choose his words carefully. Though he clearly had more words to say but all the stories he's been told at Camp Half-Blood were either about a man or woman disrespecting a god, and moments later, _POOF_; they disappear never seen again.

Nemesis stopped in her tracks, making the form she has chosen more visible. It was strange the form she took hold onto, for she looked like a girl no more in her teens. Nemesis had frizzy black hair, and a cattle prod. Her shoes were high heels and her pants were skinny rubber jeans. Ethan knew that her shirt was carefully chosen; just for these specific accessories, it was a plain red shirt with a clumsy-did collar and shiny black buttons. To Ethan it looked like she was a prison torturer.

"You like the clothes mother choose Ethan? If you like this then you should see the other ones. Anyway, let's not talk about me, but about you. You asked me here for something didn't you?"

"I asking for a favor" Ethan gulped down "And you're going to help me do it." The more Ethan spoke, the more confidence he gained.

Nemesis eyed him carefully, like she was studying whether Ethan was an enemy or not. "How am I going to help you? You have done nothing for me." At that last part Ethan snapped and raged.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" Ethan shrieked, his breath has become inconsistent, his face red, and his eyes brimming with tears. "You left me alone when I needed you. You made me look like a freak to the Camp, and because of you…Annabeth won't even notice me. Everything at camp now is always about that guy Percy Jackson, and he stole everything from me, including Annabeth." Ethan yelled so much that he was out of breath, and was inhaling all the air he can.

Nemesis only laughed. "You want love? Ethan, love is worthless trash that will betray you in seconds. I bet that if you go back to your camp and confess your love to that Annabeth girl right now; she will reject you in seconds."

Ethan wiped his nose and eyes full of disappointment "I knew you wouldn't help me, I guess I'm on my own."

"Wait Ethan" Nemesis beckoned "I didn't say that I won't help you, but if I do help you; it comes with a price."

Ethan came back to his mother as fast as the wind would let him "Name a price, any price. So as long it can help me find Kronos and kill Percy Jackson and Camp Half-Blood."

"Maybe you got more guts than I thought you had." Nemesis cackled "Let's see…what I want…oh yes….I want…your... eye."

Those words knocked Ethan back a step "You want…m-mm-my eye!"

"True revenge comes with a sacrifice. If you want to kill Percy Jackson, you have to take bigger steps."

"Fine Nemesis, take my eye, any eye you want, you can have it." Ethan closed both of his eyes and waited for Nemesis to take it. Moments later, his left eye was bleeding.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Ethan's left eye exploded with pain-that he would give anything to take away. "N...n-n...Nemesis…p-please…m-m-make it…g-go…a-away." Ethan wailed and cried as he collapsed on the floor; he forced his hands on his eye and put pressure on it, seconds later Ethan unconscious on the pavement for he could not take any more pain.

It was morning now; Ethan just woke up and found that all the blood from his eye being taken has disappeared, and that a black eye-patch was near the floor from where he collapsed.

"Bout' time you woke up" Nemesis called over, she was sitting on a garbage trash can, eating an apple that appeared out of nowhere. "I have something to tell you before I go." Nemesis face changed,-not literally changed but "changed". She looked more like a mother now. "Ethan you have the potential to help change the world in both evil and good, you just need to choose which side is your own. Listen intently to my instructions; if you want to find Kronos, go to New York and find a Coffee Shop that has a blue triangle at the top, there you will find a basement door with a sign of the Labyrinth, go in there and find Kronos, and when you find him, you will be tested, whether you will be placed in his army, for Kronos is all about loyalty and he only chooses the best. Now go Ethan; my son." And that was it Nemesis disappeared again and left Ethan alone to choose which side he belong to, it was quite easy for him; time to go to Kronos army now. _I will join Kronos army, _Ethan thought._ And I will kill Percy Jackson, no matter what it takes. _Ethan set of onto his journey, not caring if Nemesis' advice was right or wrong.


End file.
